Devices such as smartphones and tablet computers often include an antenna to enable wireless communication. For example, wireless communication technology such as Wi-Fi, cellular, and Bluetooth utilized by these devices rely on one or more antennas of the device to transmit and receive wireless signals. Often the most ideal antenna configuration requires a large area on a device where an antenna can be placed. Due to the radio frequency signals that needs to be emitted and received by an antenna, the antenna often cannot be placed near other conductive materials that may interfere, be interfered, and/or block desired signals to be transmitted/received by the antenna. The largest area of a device typically includes a front touch screen area and a rear area on the back of the device. In some cases it is difficult to place a large antenna on the rear area due to other components located in the area, removable battery door, and/or a metal casing that blocks antenna signals.
The front touch screen area is a potential candidate for antenna placement. Various technologies have been used to detect a touch input on a display area. The most popular technologies today include capacitive and resistive touch detection technology. Using resistive touch technology, often a glass panel is coated with multiple conductive layers that register touches when physical pressure is applied to the layers to force the layers to make physical contact. Using capacitive touch technology, often a glass panel is coated with material that can hold an electrical charge sensitive to a human finger. By detecting the change in the electrical charge due to a touch, a touch location can be detected. However, with resistive and capacitive touch detection technologies, the glass screen is required to be coated with a material that reduces the clarity of the glass screen. Additionally, because the entire glass screen is required to be coated with a material, manufacturing and component costs can become prohibitively expensive as larger screens are desired. Thus with resistive and capacitive touch detection technology, a conductive layer that may interfere, be interfered, and/or block antenna signals covers a large portion of the touch screen area of the device. Therefore there exists a need for a better way to place a large antenna within a touch input device.